


It's Time to Move On

by ashygirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance as a teacher, Multi, Post Season 8, different ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashygirl/pseuds/ashygirl
Summary: Lance needs to change his fate, but he can't do that without his team.(Post season 8, my own ending)





	It's Time to Move On

Lance was sick of doing the same thing everyday. Of remembering the same thing everyday. It wasn’t healthy and it sure as hell wasn’t helping with his grieving. At some point after someone dies, you have to accept that and bring a new chapter in your life. But Lance was like a old tape that just kept playing the same scene all day everyday. There was no end. But it was time. It was time to change his fate. It was time to change his lifestyle. Things were too different from his years in space and it was about time that changed.  
He knows that he will never forget Allura. No one should forget her. She saved the universe. There was no way in hell he was ever gonna forget that. But when you obsess over one person too long that you become a shell of yourself with no way out, things have to change. Even if he wasn’t ready for it.  
He started by leaving his farm to his family. With that behind him he approached the Garrison and asked for a teaching position. They of course agreed, he’s a former paladin of course they would. Next he went to Red.  
Red was in her bay all by herself. She became dusting with misuses and no attention. He approached her with caution and placed a gentle hand on her paw. As he made contact, Red roared alive and opened her cockpit with much enthusiasm. With a small smile, Lance walked up the ramp into the familiar cockpit.  
Her loneliness and sadness hit him with a bus. Red had become lonely without her time with her paladin.   
Lance filled to the brim with guilt and immediately tears came to eyes as he thought about how he left his beautiful Red without even a goodbye.  
“I’m so sorry girl, please forgive me. I didn’t consider how my actions would impact you.”  
A humm filled Lance’s thoughts as Red purred to him and told him she forgave him. Lance’s smile came back full force as he sat in her grand seat.   
Taking in the controls. Lance started her up like a day hasn’t gone by since the last time he was there. He could never forget how it felt to be piloting a legendary creature such as her.  
From there on Lance would always visit and fly Red everyday after he returned from the Garrison teaching the future pilots of Earth.  
Everyday Lance got better. He slowly went back to the happy but also mature Lance he was before he lost Allura. But of course, he will never forgot her.

**Author's Note:**

> I was unhappy with the end of season 8, so what did I do? I made my own ending. I didn't like how Lance was left living his life at a farm constantly remembering Allura. He needed a lover but not right away after some time but some time not never. Hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
